The Gap Between Reality and Imagination Part 1
by Blue Jay Sparrow
Summary: What if the borderline between reality and imagination was destroyed, allowing things on both sides to pass through?
1. Prologue

THE GAP BETWEEN

REALITY AND IMAGINATION

PART ONE

PROLOGUE

"I call Frodo," Christian shouted over everyone else giving demands. "What? I'm obviously the best Frodo. Christian's too small," argued Stratton. "Christian called Frodo, and you're Pippin, cause he's the only character left," said Trent.

The sixth grade P.E. was outside having a free day. It was three weeks until school was out, and it was burning hot outside. The specific eight sixth graders we're talking about had decided to play Lord of the Rings. That was something they all agreed on was one of the coolest movies ever.

"Well, I wanna be Aragorn!" argued Shae. "Sorry, Taylor's Aragorn, and you're Merry," said Becca. "Who are you then?" asked Trent. "I'm Legolas," said Becca. "A girl can't be Legolas!" argued Clint.

The only problem with this decision of playing Lord of the Rings, is that everyone wanted to be Aragorn, Frodo, or Legolas.

Suddenly, a strong wind started to blow. Becca stopped arguing, and looked at the sky. Then, everyone else noticed Becca looking up, and looked up, too. The sky was almost black, and there were green clouds here and there. There were no birds singing, and everything was silent, except for the howl of the wind.

"What is it?" asked Christian. "Something bad," said Trent. "It's not bad, but it's not good either," said Becca. Then, the wind picked up even more, and rain started to hammer down in large drops. Everyone was soaked to the bone within five seconds.

"EVERYONE BACK INSIDE!" shouted Coach McDaniel over the pounding rain and roaring wind. The sixth grade hurried back towards the school. The wind picked up, if possible, even harder, and hail started to fall along with the rain.

Everyone was inside by now except for Christian, Trent, Stratton, Shae, Clint, Taylor, Becca, and Chris. Just then, the wind changed direction and started pulling them towards the football field.

Christian tripped, and reached for Trent for support. He caught Trent off balance, who grabbed, Shae, who grabbed Clint, who grabbed Taylor, who grabbed Becca, who grabbed Chris, who didn't grab anything. They all fell, and rolled all the way down the hill towards the football field.

By now, the hail had gotten as big as baseballs. Everyone had pretty much been hit on the head by now. The last thing everyone saw before they were knocked out was a humongous, blacker than night funnel cloud touching down on the ground.

With a groan, Becca opened her eyes. Her head throbbed in pain, and there was something sticking her in the back. Sitting up, she looked around at her surroundings. She was in a green forest. The thing that was poking her was a very large tree root.

Also on the ground around her were her friends. Everyone else was also waking up by now, and rubbing their heads. They all heaved themselves upright. "Where in the world are we?" asked Christian. "Well we're obviously in some kind of forest," said Trent. "That's really helpful there, Trent," said Stratton. "Maybe we should ask directions?" said Shae. "From what, the trees?" replied Taylor sarcastically. "That might not be such a bad idea, as either that tree over there is alive, or something is hiding behind it," said Becca, pointing to a tall, fat tree.

Everyone turned in the direction of the tree that Becca was pointing. "Chris, go tackle whatever it is," said Christian. "Why me?" groaned Chris. Trent shrugged.

Taylor crept forward, reached around the tree, and pulled out a person who was about as tall as them. "Let me go!" shouted the person. Taylor dropped the little man, and the little man stared at them. Actually, it wasn't a man at all, nor was it a child.

It was a twenty year old about Christian's height. He had curly brown hair, and was very skinny. All eight of the groups' jaws dropped. It was none other than Frodo Baggins from Lord of the Rings.

"It's...it's...is this possible?" stuttered Becca. "How?" said Chris, turning to look at everyone else. "This is so weird. Frodo," mumbled Christian. Frodo stared at them all. "How do you know me? What are you?" said Frodo, backing away from them.

"We're people from the future," said Trent. "A huge tornado thingy brought us here," said Stratton. "Sorry to scare you," added Shae. "The future? Tornado? What are you talking about?" asked Frodo. "The future is very later in the years. Try like millenniums away," said Clint.

"What are you here for?" asked Frodo. "We didn't come by choice, but we mean you no harm," said Becca. "Right," said Frodo. "Well, we know you're name, so we might as well tell you ours," said Chris.

The group of eight introduced themselves and shook hands with Frodo. "So, now that we're in the Shire, do you know where we could probably find somewhere safe to stay?" asked Christian. "Yes, you could stay at Bag End with Uncle Bilbo and I," said Frodo.

"Wait, shouldn't we be trying to find out how to get back home?" asked Trent. "Any suggestions?" said Stratton sarcastically. "All in favor of making the most out of our stay in the Shire?" called out Shae. "I!" shouted all but one out of the group.

"Lead the way, Frodo," said Clint. "Right. This way," said Frodo, waving at them to follow him. Frodo led them through the forest for a while. Becca trailed at the back with a slight frown. She was the one who hadn't agreed to stay the Shire. She knew what was probably going to happen. This was before the Lord of the Rings movie had started.

The War of the Ring was going to start any day now. They would be caught in the middle of it, possibly forced to fight in the war. This was not a good thing. No matter. She'd just bide her time and wait until someone noticed something. How she had known was that Frodo would be in Rivendell had the war already been over.

Eventually, they could see the edge of the forest, with hills and grasslands ahead. Suddenly, Frodo stopped and held out his arm to tell everyone to stop. He listened for a moment. Becca could hear it too. It was someone...an old man...singing.

_The road goes ever on and on,_

_Down from the door where it began._

_Now far ahead the road has gone,_

_And I must follow if I can._

Frodo turned to look at them with an immense grin spreading across his face. "You've all arrived here just in time. Gandalf is now here," said Frodo.


	2. Gandalf Arrives

THE GAP BETWEEN

REALITY AND IMAGINATION

PART ONE

CHAPTER ONE

GANDALF ARRIVES

He motioned for them to follow, and took off back through the woods. He ran through the trees left and right. The other eight had trouble keeping up.

Becca was at the back with a worried expression, shaking her head. It had begun, and now they would suffer. Frodo suddenly stopped, and whispered, "Wait here." He stepped out onto a grassy ledge about three feet over the path.

Slowly a cart rode by with a man driving it. The man was old with a wise face. He had an immensely long, gray beard, and bushy eyebrows. He was dressed in gray robes from head to foot with a crooked, pointed hat sitting on his head. It was none other than Gandalf.

"You're late," said Frodo. "A wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins, nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to," said Gandalf. They both glared at each other, and then fought to keep a straight face. Failing, they both burst into laughter. Frodo jumped off the ledge and onto Gandalf in a huge hug.

"It's wonderful to see you again, Gandalf," said Frodo. "You didn't think I'd miss your Uncle Bilbo's birthday," said Gandalf. "I need you to meet some friends that I've just recently made a little while ago," said Frodo, waving at the group in the bushes.

All eight of them stepped out onto the ledge, a little nervous that Gandalf wouldn't accept them. Gandalf stared at them for a moment and then said, "Where in the world did you lot come from?"

"Gandalf, sir, we've come from a place called Godley, Texas in a tornado. We're from the future," said Taylor. "Future? Godley? Tornado? All of these seem very familiar to me, but yet so far away. No matter. I'll find out later. There's no use rushing off just yet when I've just arrived here," said Gandalf.

The eight kids all introduced themselves to Gandalf. "Right. Well, let's take you lot to the Shire. Everyone hop on," said Gandalf. The eight hopped in the back of the cart. Clint could already tell that he was going to like Gandalf.

Gandalf, Frodo, and the eight kids all chatted about little things here and there. Frodo was immersed in a conversation with Christian and Clint was busy speaking with Gandalf. Everyone else was happily chatting with each other. Everyone, that is, except for Becca.

Becca was sitting at the very back of the cart, looking around at her surroundings. She didn't feel safe, as she knew what was going to happen. Bilbo had the ring right now, and Frodo would soon get it.

"What's new in the world? Tell me everything," said Frodo to Gandalf suddenly. "Haven't we grown curious? Most unnatural for a hobbit. What can I tell you? Life in the wide world goes on, much as it has this past age, full of its own comings and goings, scarcely aware of the existence of hobbits. For which I am very grateful," said Gandalf.

As Gandalf spoke, they passed a field where tents and a banner were being set up. "Ah, the long-expected party. How is the old rascal? I understand this is to be a party of special magnificence," said Gandalf.

Becca wasn't listening. She was deep in thought about whether to tell Gandalf that they knew what was going to happen or not. Frowning at the path, she decided not to. It would be too suspicious.

Then, someone tapped Becca on the shoulder. She looked around. It was Taylor. "You do know that we're getting off of the cart, right?" said Taylor. "Oh. Yeah!" said Becca, standing up and jumping off the cart with the rest of her friends and Frodo.

That's it for Chapter 2. Tell me what you thought, please.


	3. Bag End

THE GAP BETWEEN

REALITY AND IMAGINATION

PART ONE

CHAPTER TWO

BAG END

They would be staying with Frodo wherever he lived in some guest rooms. Frodo was leading them there. Meanwhile, Gandalf was off to go visit Bilbo.

Frodo led the group around to the back of a very large hill. Then, they went through a white gate, and through a round, green door set in the side of the hill. Leading them off a few halls here and there, they eventually came to a long hall with five doors in it.

"This whole hall belongs to all of you. You can decide which rooms you want to share with whom, but Gandalf told me to let you lot stay with us. He says that you will all probably end up helping us in one way or another," said Frodo. Exploring the hall, they found that three of the doors led to bedrooms with four beds in each one. The other two doors led to very large bathrooms.

The seven boys decided on occupying two of the rooms, and Becca had the whole other room to herself. Frodo came back later and gave them a tour of the entire house, or should I say hill. He called it Bag End and said that he and his Uncle Bilbo lived there. He also said that the eight newcomers were allowed to stay there as long as they wished.

A week or so passed uneventfully. The eight kids, Frodo, Bilbo, and Gandalf were all visiting in the big family room one night. Bilbo was short, fat, and had white, curly hair on his head and feet.

The eight kids were telling stories of things from the future, such as television, and radios. Bilbo and Frodo listened in awe, and Gandalf just sat nodding his head.

Becca, meanwhile, was sitting the closest to the fire, staring deeply into it, waiting. Soon it would be Bilbo's birthday, though when she didn't know. Then, even more trouble would start. Frodo would get the ring, and then they were doomed.

Taylor came over and sat by Becca. "What's up?" said Taylor. "Haven't you realized that the War of the Ring will be starting soon, and we will be caught in the middle of it all?" asked Becca. "Yeah, so?" said Taylor. "We don't know how to fight, so we'll probably be killed," said Becca.

"Maybe we can go with Frodo and everyone else to Rivendell. We can even become part of the fellowship!" said Taylor. "Yeah, and then we can learn how to fight and stuff from Aragorn and Legolas," said Becca. "I didn't think of that. We'll actually get to meet Aragorn," said Taylor.

Just then, Bilbo started pounding the coffee table. "Attention all of you, attention! My birthday is coming soon, and I would like to announce that you are all invited," said Bilbo. Everyone cheered, and began to chat excitedly.

Most of them had never been to a hobbit birthday party before, and some of them couldn't wait to see the fireworks. They all talked and had fun well into the night. Then, about one in the morning, Gandalf stood up and said, "Time for bed, little ones."

"Little? We're not little," said Taylor, standing up. "You are littler than I am, therefore you must go to bed," said Gandalf, shooing them towards the doorway. "Bilbo's littler than you," said Becca. "Yes, but Bilbo's older than all of you combined," said Gandalf.

So the eight kids and Frodo left for their rooms. Most of them were so tired that they dropped straight to their beds and fell asleep. Becca was not one of those people. She always had a hard time getting to sleep. Deciding to get up and get a glass of water, she left her room, heading for the kitchen.

On the way, she passed the family room. The door was cracked open, and Gandalf and Bilbo were mumbling to each other. Becca stopped by the door. She knew she shouldn't eavesdrop, but it was just too tempting.

"I need to get away from these confounded relatives hanging on the bell all day, never giving me a moment's rest. I want to see mountains again, Gandalf, mountains! And then find someplace quiet where I can finish my book," Bilbo said.

"You mean to go though with your plan, then?" asked Gandalf. "Yes, everything's in hand. The arrangements have all been made," said Bilbo. "Frodo suspects," said Gandalf. "Of course he suspects, he's a Baggins, not some blockheaded Bracegirdle from Hardbottle!" said Bilbo. "You will tell him, won't you?" asked Gandalf. "Yes, yes," said Bilbo.

"He's very fond of you, you know," said Gandalf. "I know. He'd probably come with me if I asked him to, but I think in his heart Frodo is still in love with the Shire. The woods, the fields, the little rivers. I'm old, Gandalf. I know I don't look it, but I begin to feel it in my heart. I fell then, stretched, like butter scraped over too much bread. I need a holiday, a very _long_ holiday, and I don't expect I shall return. In fact, I mean not to!" said Bilbo.

Then, there was the sound of Gandalf getting up. "I think I need some fresh air," said Gandalf. "I agree," said Bilbo, getting up, as well.

Uh oh. They were coming out, and they would notice Becca walking by and think she was eavesdropping. She was, but she didn't want them to know that.

Panicking, Becca ran as quietly as she could around the corner, straight into Taylor. "What are you doing here?" whispered Taylor. "I had trouble sleeping," whispered Becca back. "You were eavesdropping, weren't you?" said Taylor. "Er...no," said Becca. "I was too," said Taylor.

"Well, we'd better get out of here before Bilbo and Gandalf come out," said Becca. They heard the door creak behind them. Taylor and Becca ran straight for their dormitories, hoping desperately that Gandalf had not seen them or heard them.

The next night was Bilbo's birthday party. Everyone was there. There was food of all sorts, there were all sorts of dancing, and, lucky for Pippin, of course, there were all sorts of alcoholic beverages.

Frodo and Christian were running around, making everyone laugh and generally having fun doing so. Trent and Sam were walking around, talking to everyone. Pippin, Stratton, Merry, and Shae were running around pulling pranks on everyone when they weren't looking. Gandalf was teaching Clint how to do some magic with the fireworks. Taylor was talking to some weird hobbit, not by choice. Becca was sitting over to the side, thinking and watching everyone. Chris was trying every kind of food that was on the table.

Just then, Bilbo walked over to Taylor. "Oh, hi Bi-" Taylor was cut short by Bilbo shoving a pipe into Taylor's mouth. Taylor pulled the pipe out and said, "What was that for?" "Try it. It's Old Toby, finest weed in the Southfarthing!" said Bilbo. Taylor dropped the pipe on a nearby table, and said, "Er...no thanks."

Meanwhile, Trent and Sam had slipped over to the food table. Trying everything in sight five times, they both were shoveling it in. Some girl hobbit passed and said, "Hi, Sam!" Then, she walked off. Sam stared after the girl for a minute, and then banged his head on the table. "What's with you, Sam?" asked Trent. "It's nothing," said Sam. "Oh, that was Rosie, wasn't it," said Trent. Sam nodded.

Trent shoved Sam on his feet. "Go ask her to dance then," said Trent. "No," said Sam. "I will if you won't. I'm about her size," said Trent. "OK," said Sam, blushing. "Get...UP!" said Trent. He shoved Sam one last time. Sam lost his balance and fell into the dancing circle. Rosie grabbed him up and danced with him.

Everyone was having a generally good time, when the mischief suddenly decided to happen. I'll leave you to ponder about that until our next chapter.

So what did you think? It'll get better, I promise.


End file.
